Hanah
Toa Nuva Hanah is a Toa of Lightning fomer member of Toroks Elite, and current member of the Knights of Vashari. History Begining In the beginning Hanah was a normal Matoran who's was taken from her home and brought to an underground laboratory, where a mad Makuta scientist much like Chirox was creating vile monsters and powerful abominations. Hanah was forcibly transformed into a Toa, and then mutated into a Toa Nuva. The Makuta was experimenting with a new kind of Kanohi Mask, one that grant its user eternal life, that can give its wearer control over their very Destiny. Thus the Mask of True Fate was created, shaped after the legendary Mask of Light. When Hanah was transformed into a Toa, the Mask was placed upon her face, then she bathed in Energized Protodermis, mutating her into a Toa Nuva and fusing the Mask to her skull. Hanah was then subjected to endless death. The Makuta, wanting to test the Masks abilites, had Hanah killed over and over again for months on end. Everyday Hanah was killed in every way imaginable in a controlled environment, and brought back to life by the Mask. This touture drove her to complete insanity, turning her into a babbling shell of her former self. The Breakout Vearahza, the newly created Gestalt being and another one of the Makutas abominations, broke free of his restraints and begun a rampage, killing everything that wasn't a Toa, and devouring everything Toa he came across. The mindless Vearahza found Hanah strapped to her table as she always was. He attempted to eat her as he had so many other Toa experiments, but Hanah was different. Her Mask protected her, repelling Vearahza. The Gestalt had unintentionally freed Hanah allowing her to wander to freedom. And Wander she did. Hanah like Vearahza and several other experiments were set loose onto the world, wandering with no sense of anything but instinct. Chaos Hunter Hanah was saved from her mindless insanity by Torok who cured her unstable mind, though she was left with some mental scarring. Torok further protect her mind by placing a mental shield, anyone that tried to read her mind would only see a single word: Rise. Eager to repay her debt, Hanah became an active memeber of the community of Toroks Dimension. She eventually underwent combat training to control her powers. She was then partnered with Vearahza himself, who was saved like she was, together they became the a Immortal Duo, the perfect Toa Hunters, assasins, spy's and saboteurs through the the multiverse. The two were one of many Scouts who went to various worlds to recruit more people like them, or pave the way for invasion. Hanah and Vearahza killed many beings throughout the years, and helped liberate many worlds from the Tyranny of Order. Savari and Vashari Xias Bar and Nightclub is a popular place in Toroks Dimension. One day after Hanah went to Xias after returning from a mission she met a new member of the community, a Ta Toa named Savari. Powers and Abilities Before her transformation Hanah was an above average Lightning(Vo?) Matoran. After being transformed into a Toa Nuva, Hanah's lightning ablitiles were increased ten fold in addition to giving her the ability to absorb electricity as well as lay Elemental traps. Hanah's mask of True Fate grants her straight immortality, as in the ability to never die. If Hanah receives an attack or trauma that would normally kill or cripple a normal being, her mask will pull out of existence, fix the problem, then place her back to where she was where she chooses. Example, if "dies" in a tree she can choose to come back in the tree next to the first tree. However the mask won't work for minor wound, like broken limbs, or cosmetic damage. Hanah is extremely physically fit. She can out run most beings, is extremely agile and flexible, and is deceptively strong. She is also well versed in hardcore parkour. Hanah is the rational one of the Duo, as the Hunter often devolves into a state of instinct when enraged, or especially hungry. This isn't saying much as Hanah's personality is on the extreme side. Like The Hunter, Hanah is adept hunter. Her specialty being trapping, while The Hunter is the tracker. Hanah's immature nature and predilection for pranks allows Hanah to layer her traps and attacks. Often lying a fake trap over a real trap with a third trap under that. Hanah is also a demolitions expert. She invented a special kind of spherical bomb that hold a wide variety of effects and shells. She has shells made of rubber, metal, glass, clay, wood, and stone. The insides of the bomb shell can hold Elemental charges like fire, explosive energy, or plasma, web like restraints, blades, conducting liquid like oil and fire, and a variety of other things. Her main weapon is the Twin Swords of Destruction, hand crafted by Torok himself. The large blades were modeled after those carried by Brutaka, and were infused with a pair of special Rahkshi staff heads. One end contains explosive energy, while the other carries disintegration. The two rounded plates on her chest and shoulders can detach in order to become mini hand shields if shes ever seperater from her swords. Personality Hanah's mask allows her to act as recklessly as possible in battle, with her own attacks or her partners. She even purposely throws herself in the way of deadly attacks to gain a tactical advantage. Her personality is rather crude. Everyone in Toroks Dimension are open and carfree with their emotions, making New Ateros less open atmosphere a major adjustment for Hanah. She tends to flip out when shes insulted or believes she's been insulted. She finds it difficult to make friends with the people, spending most of her time with other Knights and at the Nightclub. Like Vashari, Hanah has an addictive personality, making her prone to gambling and substance abuse. Relationships Toa Vashari Hanah and Vashari are married under the Conjux Endura law. The union and ceremony was held by Torok himself, who was happy to see two of his favorite people come together in love. The two share something almost entirely unique to Spherous Manga, a true bond based no love. The free environment of Toroks Dimension allowed this previously unknown emotion to flourish within the two biomechanical beings. Though they've fought many times in the past, the two could no longer ignore their feeling for one another, coming together once again after many years of separation do to Savaris transformation into Vashari. Hanah moved to New Atero and formed the Knights of Vashari with her husband. Torok Torok preformed her wedding ceremony. Hanah is one of Toroks favorite people, and closest friends. She was one of the first people Torok brought to his Dimension after curing her of the mindless insanity her Mask caused her in her early months of being a Toa. Hanah is forever grateful and devout to Torok, her love for Vashari being the only reason she could ever leave the Dimension. Solorok The Hunter Xia Kaliva Antroz Takua Rolvik Varo and Salih Members of the Vanguard Memebers of the Order The White Knight Notable Quotes Hanah and Vashari: "Just asked me to stay, and I'll stay." "We both know I can't do that." "But..." "I know." Trivia * The original version of Hanah had a simple shielding mask, and was more stable. * Hanahs stance is based off of Rey. Photos Together.png|Together Forever, Forever Apart Category:Characters